Blue Lullaby
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: AU: In which the Blues' parents are not around and Red ends up adopting them. (Movieverse 2016, daddy!Red, now a two-shot!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is a one shot about what would happen if the Blues' parents were not around and Red gets to adopt them. Mischief and madness ahead.**

 **Blue Lullaby:**

He grabbed the egg and hid under the giant golden pig head, waiting for the explosives to go boom. There was a crack on the blue egg. "No, not now…" He whispered to the egg. But apparently, the hatchling would not listen. A small beak surrounded by blue light feathers peaked through the crack and cried. "Not now little one." He started to hear the explosions and Leonard screaming in terror as his palace was probably crumbling down around them. Then two more little beaks peaked through the crack.

Triplets.

Their little beaks cracked a hole on the egg, allowing Red to see inside. Three tiny little blue hatchlings sat at the bottom of the egg. The only difference between them were their eye color. Green, brown, blue. They stared at him with their big eyes. Soon, they started to try and break the rest of the egg. "No, no, no…" Red said. The hatchlings stopped. "Listen, I'm not sure if you fully understand me now but we are in danger so it is best that you don't break the egg until I say so, ok?"

A short moment passed and the hatchlings nodded. Suddenly the ground was shaken. Red grabbed the egg, protecting it with his arms and closed his eyes. Somehow, the explosion caused them to leave their shelter. His back landed on something hard. He gasped for air. Wood and concrete fell on top of him. A piece of heavy concrete fell on his leg. He yelled in pain.

He didn't know how far they had landed. He looked down at his hand to find the egg gone. He frantically moved the wood and concrete, wincing when he moved the concrete away from his leg. He stood up and noticed they had landed back where the flock was waiting and handing over the eggs. He searched through the concrete pieces when he found a piece of the egg. The triplets were inside. Alive. Red sighed in relieve. He turned around to face his friends and saw their horrified faces. That was until the triplets poked their head out of the shell. Then everyone started cheering. He looked around for the triplets' parents. He searched and searched, but so far, no one was missing an egg. The triplets looked at Red in curiosity. Red looked back in pity. His only option was to get them back home and put them in the orphanage. Somehow, that option seemed wrong in all ways possible.

"Hey, Red! Great job!"

"Thanks, Chuck." Red acknowledged Chuck and Bomb. He sat down on a rock, trying to catch his breath and wincing a little at his injured leg. He sighed and looked down at the triplets. "I can't find their parents."

Bomb tapped his chin. "Maybe they were a lost egg."

"Maybe they belonged to the orphanage or something. Maybe their parents didn't want them and…" Chuck trailed off when he noticed the deathly glare Red gave him. He nervously chuckled and said nothing else. "Can we call them the Blues until we know what to do with them?"

The triplets, now the Blues, smiled and started trying to get out of the egg shell and into Red's arms. Red sighed as he noticed their sleepy eyes "We really need to find their parents. Maybe they stayed behind on the island."

His friends nodded in agreement and together with the rest of the flock, sailed back towards Bird Island.

OOO

They didn't had much luck back home neither. No one that stayed behind seemed to have lost an egg. Red sighed as he watched the hatchlings play in the orphanage playground.

"Don't worry, Mr. Red. We'll find their parents." The old lady of the orphanage said. Red knew he could trust her. She took care of him when he was at the orphanage.

After a week between getting his house reestablished in the village and other things, the Blues' parents were not found.

OOO

As the weeks passed, Red and the Blues bonded, Red unknowingly becoming their parental figure. Many in the village were making bets on whether he would adopt them or not. Chuck had his high bet on that he would.

The Blues usually ran to him when they saw him. And usually dragged him into their cute mischief. AND usually he found himself scolding them for said mischief. (It's not nice to prank the police guy, but Chuck looked proud when Red told him).

When the Blues felt down, it was Red who they went to. At one time, when they were feeling lonely and abandoned by their parents, they went to Red's house. A storm hit that night and they ended having a sleepover with him. Red enjoyed spending the night with them.

At one time between those weeks, one of the Blues had injured his wing. They went to Red instead of the medic. Red took them to the medic after applying first aid.

One day, the Blues dragged Red to the beach to make their first sand castle.

Red had the misfortune to encounter birds who didn't approve of his relationship with the Blues. Let's just say, it didn't end well for any of them.

Barely a few weeks old and they were already causing mischief in school. The lady of the orphanage couldn't go to the meeting with their teacher, so Red went in her place. The Blues were there and they expected the old orphanage lady. But when they saw Red instead, they lowered their heads in shame. The teacher was shocked at first, having Mighty Red in her classroom. That was the day that teacher betted that he would adopt them.

Another day, Red woke up to a loud banging at his door. He carefully opened the door to find a Father's Day homemade card on the floor.

When grades were being handed out, the Blues' teacher called him by accident. Red went either way. Upon seeing their exceptionally high grades, he took them out for ice cream.

OOO

"I'm adopting them."

"About time." Chuck said without looking up from his newspaper. "I betted big money on that you would."

Red's right eye twitched but ignored it. The anger management classes were paying off. "Oh, really? Who else is on the bet?"

Chuck seemed to think about it. "Well, some betted that you wouldn't, many others betted that you would. Judge, Matilda, Bomb, me… Their teacher… basically everyone. Even the police guy."

Red wondered how far he had come and hadn't killed the yellow bird yet. He stood up and left the restaurant. Chuck looked up with a smile on his face.

OOO

After filling the papers and getting the approval to adopt, the Blue grabbed their tiny suitcases with what little belongings they had and ran up to Red to give him a hug.

Red had prepared them a room in his house with three separated nests. He had managed to buy a few toys. Some things he left untouched so the Blues could adorn them at their taste. At bedtime, the Blues hugged him, whispering their thanks and good nights. For a moment there, he though he heard the word 'dad'.

OOO

Bullies. He hated bullies. Especially those who messed with his Blues. Red wrapped an ice cube in cloth and gently placed over the brown eyed Blue's eye. "Here. Press gently, got it?" The Blue nodded.

Apparently, the bullies wanted their lunch money and they put up a fight. One that they lost due to their small size. Otherwise, Red was sure they would have won it. "I want you to be careful next time, ok? And seek help right away. I don't want you guys to get hurt again." _'I don't want you to go through what I went through…'_

The Blues nodded and hugged him. "Thank you, dad." They said.

Red stared at them in shock. His eyes watered and managed a smile.

OOO

Sometimes his old leg injury from the concrete that fell on him would get to him and he had to sit down or lay on his bed. Today was one of those days he had to sit down. He sat in front of the TV, but he wasn't focusing on it, but on the pain in his leg. The Blues noticed his injury even though Red hadn't informed them of it. They got to work.

Managing to not break the glass or spill something on the floor, they gave Red a glass of orange juice. Red, not expecting it, smiled and took it. He made space for the Blues on the couch. They sat together, mostly leaning onto Red's warm feathers. "We love you." They said.

Red looked down at them. "I love you too, guys."

 **I hope you liked it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Lullaby 2:

His little Blues went today on a school expedition trip across the island and would be gone for the rest of the day, giving Red some well-deserved time to spend alone. He got to work on cleaning the house. The only problem was that his leg was bothering him. Again. He should really go to the doctor and request more medical attention. The doctor had told him that his leg will heal completely eventually for sure since it was never broken, but he was starting to think there was a pulled muscle somewhere. He did a lot of exercise maybe that was the reason. Red decided to just clean the living room and the kitchen and just sit down to watch TV. All his friends were occupied today. Chuck was having… something, Bomb went sightseeing and Matilda and Terrence… he didn't want to think about it.

He sighed and decided that a walk was the best for him. He needed the fresh air anyway. He walked down the path through the market place. On his way to nowhere, he encountered a few birds who waved at him. And the Mime kept following him, mimicking his mannerisms. When no one was looking, he elbowed him on the ribs, leaving him gasping for air. "Oh my God…." He gasped and fell. Red smirked and resumed his path.

A few minutes later, he started limping again. He groaned and sat down on a lonely bench. He started to rub his leg and winced a little. He sighed. He should definitely lay off the exercises for a while, maybe his limping will actually heal. He stayed there for a few minutes until the pain ceased. Just when he stood up to leave, he heard a familiar, unwelcome voice. "Well, well, if it isn't the clown."

Red groaned and turned around. "Hello, Mr. Edward." He said with a fake smile.

Edward just growled. "So you got kids now, huh? Three of them?"

"Triplets, yeah."

"I bet they have anger issues too, considering who's raising them." Edward said. Red growled, containing himself. "You shouldn't be even allowed to raise them."

"What are you talking about?" Red asked with shock evident in his tone.

"Those hatchlings will grow up to be just like you if you keep them."

"Actually, if I don't keep them they will end up just like me." Red explained. "If I take them back to the orphanage, they will live the rest of their days like I did and eventually become what I became." He smiled. "Besides, I'm too attached to them to let them go just like that. Good day." He turned around to leave when Edward stopped him again.

"I still don't trust you."

"Do I care? No, I don't." Red said. "If this is about the birthday party, I already said I was sorry."

"This is not about it! It's about the Blues."

Red rubbed his forehead. "Listen. I would never even dream to hurt them and if that ever happened, I prefer to be dead. My anger is under control, enough proof of it is standing in front of you and not punching your ugly face."

Edward growled. "Listen, you…"

"As much as I love to chat. I really need to get to the doctor now before I pick up my kids. If you excuse me, I'm out." Red said and started to walk away, or rather limp away.

Edward smirked. "Getting old?"

Red sighed. "When the Pigs' castle exploded, a piece of concrete fell on my leg. It's still healing."

Mr. Green's face seemed to soften at the mention of Red's heroic rescue. One of those eggs could have been his. "Oh, um… it… it stills hurts?"

"Yeah, but like I said, I'm off to the doctor's office. It's probably a pulled muscle."

Edward nodded. Maybe he had been a jerk towards Red. He heard a gasp that pulled him out his thoughts and saw Red leaning against a tree while holding his leg. No curse word went unheard from him. Edward frowned, then sighed. He might be a jerk, but he wasn't a bad guy. "Here, I'll help you get to the doctor's office." He grabbed Red arm and put it over his neck. Red looked at him wearily.

"Why are you helping me?"

Edward sighed. "My hatchling could have been one of those eggs you rescued. I guess I was being a jerk. Come on, the office is not that far."

"Thanks." Red said.

And that was the beginning of a frenemy relationship.

OOO

"JIM! JAY! JAKE! BLUES! GET DOWN HERE! Don't make me come up there!" Red yelled and tapped his foot furiously. This was probably the first time he was angry at the Blues. He usually forgave their mischief, but this was taking it too far.

The Blues were no strangers to Red's anger, but it was never directed at them even if their father had every reason to be mad at them. They descended the stairs carefully and made their way to Red with their heads down.

Red signaled to the living room, the TV specifically. Or what used to be a TV, now just a pile of junk. "Care to explain?"

The Blues stayed quiet. Red groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Silence, then? What about this?" He pulled out a baseball bat and a baseball. The Blues looked down. "I think I've told you many times not to play sports inside the house because something like this might happen. I'm really disappointed of you." He put away the sports equipment. "I have no choice but to ground you three. So, no ice-cream or Uncle Chuck's visits for the rest of the week."

The Blues nodded and looked down. They started whimpering. Red sighed. He hated seeing the Blues so sad because they looked so… blues... And he couldn't stay mad at them for long periods of time. He sighed and kneeled in front of them. "Come here."

The Blues did as told and hugged their father. "We're sorry." They said. Jim, the blue eyed Blue looked up to him. "You're not taking us back to the orphanage, are you?"

"Why would you say that?" Red asked, clearly shocked.

"Because we were bad." Jake the green eyed Blue said. They started crying.

"Shh… It's ok, don't cry." Red said. The Blues pulled away and looked back at Red with teary eyes. "But you got to understand that when you do something that's wrong or disobey, you have to be grounded, ok?"

The Blues nodded in understanding. "Now," Red started. "Go clean your room. The last time I was there I stepped on too many Lego blocks for my taste." He smirked.

The Blues chuckled and nodded, running back towards their room. Jay, the brown eyed Blue took a broom along the way and carried it towards their room.

Red sighed. He really hated to be mad at the Blues, but he would couldn't be mad with them for so long. He grabbed another room and started to clean up their mess. He smiled. This was just a tiny price he was willing to pay to keep his little Blues.

 **And here's a second chapter! Firstly, I corrected the name of the green and is Edward and his wife is Eva, thanks ILUVOLAF3 (guest). And yes, those are the Blues names, Jim, Jay, and Jake. I don't think this will get regular updates, so I'll just leave in 'completed', but I'm open to suggestions in reviews. Anyway, review!**


End file.
